imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem: Into the Fire-Verse
The first installment of the Fire Emblem spinoff series in the Mystic Cinematic Universe, featuring characters from Fire Emblem, and taking place in Capture the Flag and Charming. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D. Distributed by Nintendo, Paramount Pictures, In Association with Mystic Studios; Vanguard and Splendid Animation. E10+. Rated K+ for action, intense peril and/or frightening scenes. Chapters Act I * 1. Connected Realities * 2. Waterboarding (Corrin and Azura) * 3. Mike Goldwing * 4. The Billionaire * 5. Unfulfilled Pasts * 6. The Estate * 7. Frank Goldwing (Lucina) * 8. The Space Rocket * 9. Another Giant Leap for Mankind (Robin) * 10. Test Flight * 11. Big Dreams * 12. NASA Training * 13. Stowaways * 14. Crocodile Swamp Escape * 15. Launch * 16. Sabotaged * 17. Blast Off! * 18. The Outer World (Hinoka, Soleil and Maribelle) * 19. Space Race * 20. Saving the Ship * 21. Landing on the Moon * 22. Pull Rover! * 23. The Kidnapping * 24. Blowing Cover * 25. Doubting * 26. Recapture the Flag * 27. Putting the Flag Back * 28. Breaking the Goldwing Curse * 29. Once Upon A Time Act II * 30. The Three Princesses * 31. Cast * Marcella Lentz-Pope - Corrin * Laura Bailey/Alexis Tipton - Lucina * Lauren Landa - Robin * Lorraine Pilkington - Mike Goldwing * Demi Lovato - Leonore * Matthew Mercer - Chrom * Wilmer Vanderrama - Prince Charming * Paul Kelleher - Frank Goldwing * Rena Strober - Azura * Amber Hood - Soleil * Melissa Fahn - Maribelle * Cindy Robinson - Hinoka * Nia Vardalos - Nemeny Neverwish Others * Frank Welker - Grima * Cherami Leigh - Caeda (post-credits cameo) * Inori Minase - Tsubasa Oribe (post-credits cameo) Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Enrique Gato and Ross Venokur * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Alvaro Augustin, Ignacio Fernandez-Veiga, Jordi Gasull, Axel Kuschevatsky, Nicolas Matji, Edmon Roch and John H. Williams * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Patxi Ametzcua and Ross Venokur (Fire Emblem characters created by Yuzuke Kozaki) * Composed by Daniel Pemberton, Diego Navarro and Tom Howe Soundtrack * Sunflower * St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion) * What's Up Danger * Elevate Quotes * 'Corrin: '(wondering; in the end of chapter 9) How many more female warriors are there? '''Lucina: '''Save it for Comic-Con. '''Corrin: '''What's Comic-Con? Trivia/Plot Points * A sneak peek of the 14th chapter (Crocodile Swamp Escape) was implemented in Vitriol as a post-credits scene, confirming the connection to the story and taking place in an alternative universe. * Imagined with 120fps. * The only video game-inspired series in the Mystic Cinematic Universe to be featured in the Ancient Multiverse of Mystic Characters collection. It is also the lightest out of all the Ancient Multiverse subseries installments. * All the Fire Emblem female characters in the story have romantic LGBT love interests back in their world (excluding Lucina and Corrin). ** Corrin is in love with Azura. ** Lucina is in love with Robin. ** Robin is in love with Lucina. ** Hinoka is in love with Camilla. ** Soleil is in love with Ophelia. ** Maribelle is in love with Lissa. ** Azura is in love with Corrin. * Corrin will have a narrative voice inside her head throughout the story. * Lucina becomes a mentor of Corrin's throughout the story, while Chrom, who is Lucina's father, supports her as well. * The six heroes' bond grows more into an intimate friendship as the story progresses from the start of Part 2. * There will be two versions of Lucina in the story; one from her world alongside Robin, and another from Corrin's and Azura's world. * Corrin and Azura are the only Fire Emblem characters in the story who are barefoot in the entire story. With that stated, Lucina will be barefoot for a couple portions of the story. * Grima plays an important antagonistic role in the second half of the story. * Lucina will be temorarily possessed by Grima in the climax, but will be cured when coming to her senses about Corrin and her friends when she was choking her; Corrin tells her friend to remember. * Multiple versions of Fire Emblem characters (some different battle classes and different genders) will be mentioned in the story. *More Fire Emblem warriors will join in the sequel, being teased in the post-credits for characters like Caeda and Forrest.